


some thoughts on 'in which we are not alone'

by The_Degu



Series: In which we are not alone [3]
Category: author's notes - Fandom
Genre: OOC, author's notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: just some quick ooc a/n's for the series 'in which we are not alone' because I am using the whole of ao3 formatting for the storytelling there and I have some thoughts/questions I'd like to share; without disrupting the format im using.
Series: In which we are not alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	some thoughts on 'in which we are not alone'

TMA

So hey this is Degu, the author of both _SCP 9823 'the Magnus Institute'_ and _SCP 8728 'The Archivist.'_ I just wanted to say that I really enjoy writing this series and want to continue in the future, BUT! I'd like to hear from y'all. I'm getting a lot of love and feedback on this series and would love to get some more ideas/feedback as I write, but with how I'm formatting the series, it feels weird to do a/ns at the end of chapters, so I am doing it here.

lol with that rambly explanation out of the way, the next part of the series is going to be transcribed audio logs between Jon and other SCPs along with maybe some prose-y works set within the universe. While I do have a shortlist of SCPs, I have ideas for interactions within the combined universe. I want to know which ones you'd like to see interact with Jon--and possibly others from TMA. These fics will most likely be within the format of a transcribed audio log, but I do have a handful of ideas that might fit better within a prose-like format. 

Within that, would people be interested to see at the end of these logs SCPs put into a class of entities? Like for example:

_" <end log>_

_[with this new information we have decided that SCP_ (whatever number) _is a part of the Vast]"_

Maybe with a little different language in the final form, but as I draft out each of the interviews, I do have an entity assigned to the SCP involved. Alternatively, would you rather that remain a mystery? I'm completely torn 50/50 on this, so I would love to hear what you have to say.

Also, after a day or tow i'm going to take the SCP/TMA tags off of this post as not to spam these feeds with non-ff. If I do have any more significant updates in the future, I will be adding them as chapters here, so if for some reason you want that news sub to this. But I'm not your mom. As long as I'm motivated, I'd like to continue this series, but I started a new full-time job, so I probably won't be writing much except for weekends anymore, so do not expect more than two _maybe_ three works/chapters a month.

Okay, the last thing: if you want to shout about TMA/SCP, with me, my Tumblr is thedegu.tumblr.com, and I am shouting about those and a few other things, as well as doing sneak previews of WIPs there occasionally. I also yell a lot about dnd.

But really, thank you so so much for all of the feedback I've been getting so far for this series. I know generally, crossovers are the hardest to get an audience for, but this is one of the highest comment-to-hit ratios I've ever had, and I am really living for this reader engagement. Thank you all again; it really makes my day seeing those notifications.


End file.
